


I'll kiss you without the weed

by rickyisms



Series: shotgun [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, TWO IDIOTS, idiots to lovers, issa part two!, more shotgunning, part of a serues, this is E X P L I C I T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickyisms/pseuds/rickyisms
Summary: part two of "shotgun"It's the next morning, Dex rolls out of bed to clean up for the kegster. Nursey is not chill.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: shotgun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727554
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	I'll kiss you without the weed

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to put this in a different post since I didn't want to change the rating on the original. I think this is fine on it's own but it would probably help if you read the first part

Derek Nurse might just lose his fucking mind. 

William Poindexter is in his bed. His mouth is hanging open and his hair is messed up on top of his head. He wants to reach over and run his fingers through it, but he doesn’t know if that’s what this is. 

They’d been stoned when they made out last night, they’d made out because they were stoned. Nursey second guesses himself. Dex is in his bed, but how long is he going to stay here?

But he’d said… Nursey thinks he’d said that he wanted to continue what they’d started last night, and Nursey wants that, even if that’s just a hookup, a one time thing. He’s wanted to kiss Dex for years now, doesn’t know how long Dex has wanted this… if he wants this. Nursey’s laying back, hands behind his head, he hopes that he’ll look relaxed ( _ chill _ ) if Dex wakes up and looks over at him. Internally though, he’s combusting. 

Dex’s lips had been on his, Dex’s hand had been on his  _ dick,  _ through boxers, granted, but it seemed like they were going to make it further than that, seemed like they both wanted to. Nursey still wants. 

What would have happened if he hadn’t accidentally smashed his chin against Dex’s nose? God, what a fucking idiot he is. William Poindexter was sitting in his bed, he was straddling him, letting Nursey kiss his neck… and then  _ bam,  _ he was fucking bleeding on his floor. 

Maybe that’s for the best though. Shit like that has to be a sign. Right? It’s a bad idea to hook up with your d-partner who’s also your captain. It’d fuck with the team chemistry, it’d fuck with the comfortable but somethimes antagonistic rapport. He’s almost convinced himself that he doesn’t want this anymore, then he looks over at Dex, his collarbones peeking out from under Nursey’s top sheet. His chest is spotted with freckles, just like the bridge of his nose is. He scrunches up his nose, clears his throat and his eyes squeeze shut even tighter before he rubs them and looks over at Nursey. 

And fuck. Nursey still wants. 

“Hi,” Dex says. 

“‘Sup,” Nursey mumbles, pretending he’s also just woken up.

“We should clean up from the kegster before anything starts to smell,” Dex says. 

So they’re going to pretend it didn’t happen. If that’s what Dex wants. 

“Ay ay, captain,” Nursey smirks. 

Dex returns the smirk and then rolls over. Sits up on the edge of the bed searching for his jeans. Nursey finds them on the ground and throws them at him. 

“Thanks,” Dex mumbles. 

He doesn’t look embarrassed or really ashamed about anything, but it’s not like they kissed good morning either. Nursey’s tongue feels too big for his mouth when he considers asking what they’re doing, like his own body is preventing him from embarassing himself. 

Nursey lets him borrow one of his SMH t-shirts, one that he knows Dex also has so no one gets weird about anything. 

There are cups everywhere. Nursey gets a bag from under the kitchen sink while Dex takes the garbage can out to the front porch. Chowder shuffles downstairs and starts on the living room while Whiskey and Tango head outside to help Dex with the front yard. 

Nursey deliberately  _ does not think about Dex,  _ he definitely doesn’t think about the fact that he’s sweating in his shirt. Nursey sweeps the cups into the trash bag and then heads into the living room. He has one earbud in, the other dangling around his neck. Chowder’s sitting on the stairs scrubbing something sticky off of the bottom one. Nursey starts collecting bottles to take back to the liquor store for the deposit, Dex’s idea. Normally he’ll put his library on shuffle during kegster cleanup, but instead he cranks up the volume on his Kid Cudi playlist and gets to work sorting through the various alcoholic drinks leftover from the party. 

“Did Dex end up being okay after that dude whacked him in the face?” Chowder asks, he’s moved up the stairs, still scrubbing. 

Nursey just nods. He’d seemed more than okay last night. 

“What about you.”

Nursey shrugs, “Kinda hungover, but, y’know. It is what it is.”

He sees Chowder side eyeing him as he pulls a solo cup from in between the couch cushions. 

“Did Farmer leave last night?” Nursey asks. Whenever he needs to distract Chowder, he brings her up. 

Chowder shakes his head, “She’s still asleep upstairs.”

“Did Dex pass out in your room?” Chowder asks. 

Fuck, the Caitlin distraction usually works. 

There’s not really a way out of this so Nursey nods, “he passed out after that dude whacked him. I let him have the bed,” Nursey says, which is, technically, not a lie. He doesn’t like to lie to his friends, especially not Chowder who just wants literally everyone to be happy literally all the time. 

“Oh,” Chowder says. 

“Fucking, don’t,” Nursey warns.

Nursey had never told Chowder about his stupid dumb crush on Dex, but Chowder had figured it out. He’d even insisted that Dex probably liked him back, but Nursey’s never listened to that part. 

“Wasn’t gonna,” Chowder shrugs. 

Dex walks back into the Haus, points at the overflowing bag in Nursey’s hand, “Can I take that?”

Nursey nods. Dex’s fingers brush against him when he takes the garbage bag out of his hands. 

Chowder side-eyes him again, Nursey holds his hand up and then clenches his fist, a warning. 

Chowder holds his hands up and sighs. 

“I’ve already given up with you two.”

Dex isn’t avoiding him, not really. But they’re never alone. It’s sunday, so most of the team shows up for dinner. They order pizza with the deposit money that got from the liquor bottles and settle in to watch the Falcs game in the living room. Dex sits across the room from Nursey, which isn’t that weird, but he usually sits on the ground next to Chowder, leaned against the couch where Nursey usually sits. 

They do end up alone in the kitchen. Dex is loading the dishwasher and Nursey’s rinsing plates. It’s silent, awkward and Nursey wishes he could just walk out of the room without making things undoubtedly weirder. What’s he supposed to say,  _ “hey we almost had sex last night but i fucking headbutted you instead, do you wanna go upstairs and try again or are we back to hating each other.”  _

“We should order from Maria’s next time. They have a coupon,” Dex says. Nursey’s pretty sure they’re the first words he’s said just to him all day. 

“Oh,” Nursey says, “Yeah, that’d be-”

“If you say chill, I swear to god, Nurse.”

“Fine,” Nursey course corrects. 

He walks out of the kitchen. The second period is about to start, Louis has migrated into his seat and he’d have to give it up if Nursey asks, but Nursey won’t. He walks upstairs, unnoticed by everyone except Chowder who looks into his eyes. Nursey tries to convey,  _ “it’s fine,”  _ with just his eyes. He’s not sure how effective it is. 

He needs to smoke something. 

Which… like… fucking, he knows it’s not great to self medicate when he’s having weird personal problems and he knows that the smoke is bad for him in the whole college athlete thing, but it’s not like anyone bugged Shitty about how much he smoked. Every rendition of SMH needs a hopeless stoner. But it’s not like he uses weed as a crutch, it’s not like he couldn’t go a couple days without it. It’s just Dex. Fuck. Dex. 

He doesn’t know how to get rid of all the wanting. Before he’d been able to shut it out. He was never going to kiss Dex, Dex was never going to kiss him. But then, he had. And now Nursey knows exactly what he’s going to be missing for the rest of his life. 

He keeps his weed canister under his bed. He gets on his hands and knees and roots around for it, his hand touches fabric and he pulls the shirt that Dex had used to wipe up his blood with last night. Nursey balls it up and throws it at the laundry hamper way harder than he needs to. 

He learned how to roll a joint at Andover, he knew a guy who knew a guy who agreed to sell him weed. He liked being chill, weed helped him be chill and it didn’t get in the way of his everyday life the way drinking would. He rolls one joint and tucks another behind his ear, pulls his lighter out of his desk and slips out into the hall. He eases open the window and swings his legs over the windowsill. The sun’s gone down by now but the street lights are on and bright enough that he can see exactly what he’s doing. 

He lights the joint and takes the first hit. He closes his eyes, inhales deeply, feels a little bit of the tension fall away from his shoulders. Sometimes he wonders if he smokes so much because it forces him to take a second and breathe. He looks up at the stars, they’re the same stars he’d sat under when Dex had kissed him. 

That shotgunning thing was such a shot in the dark. An opportunity to press his lips to Dex’s, to test the waters, just to see if Dex would let him. And then Dex had let him… he’d more than let him. 

Ugh. Nursey leans back, head resting against the siding of the Haus as he draws in another breath. He hears the window sliding open next to him and Dex is sitting, one leg in, one leg hanging out. 

“Mind if I join you?” he asks, arms crossed over his chest.

Nursey nods, he hands Dex the joint, Dex takes a quick hit. Two nights in a row Dex has smoked with him, which has to be some kind of new record for him. 

Dex sits next to him. Nursey holds the joint to his lips, he can hear the faint crackle of paper burning because it’s so quiet on the roof. He can hear traffic in the distance, and Poindexter breathing slowly next to him. 

“Do you wanna…” Nurse trails off, he holds up the half smoked joint between the two of them, “It worked last night,” he says. 

Dex just nods and moves his head closer to Nursey’s. Nursey takes a long drag, he doesn’t quite press his lips to Dex’s this time, they hover as he blows smoke into Dex’s mouth.

Dex looks like something out of Nursey’s wildest dreams as he exhales, looking up at the sky, relaxed against the siding, still wearing one of Nursey’s t-shirts. Dex doesn’t think Nursey sees him looking over at him. Nursey wonders what that look in his eye is, it’s quizzical. He decides it must be pity as Dex has to have realized what a dumbass Nursey is, falling for his captain, his d-partner. 

“Again?” Dex asks. 

Nursey nods. He takes another pull, his head’s a little fuzzy but he’s in control. He doesn’t touch Dex’s lips, doesn’t raise his hand to cup Dex’s face like he  _ really really  _ wants to. 

Dex’s hand comes up, grabs Nursey by the back of his neck and pulls their lips together. Nursey exhales into Dex’s mouth and he feels Dex inhaling. Dex’s tongue gently traces Nursey’s upper lip, hand scratching at the nape of his neck. 

When Dex pulls away to exhale, Nursey holds the joint up, about to take another hit. But Dex takes it out of his hands, stubs it out on the windowsill and sets it down next to him. 

“You don’t have to smoke to kiss me, Derek,” Dex says, his hand wraps around the back of Nursey’s neck again. 

Every hair on his body is standing on end as Dex’s lips come crashing into his. Nursey’s hands hover for a minute, not sure if this is what’s happening right now. 

But oh fuck, it’s happening. He holds Dex by the waist. 

“I didn’t think…” Nursey mumbles, “I thought.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t say,” Dex says in between kisses. 

“I… you’re not doing this because you’re stoned, right?” Nursey asks. 

“I’ve wanted to do this all day,” Dex says, “there wasn’t time. We were never alone.”

Nursey’s clutching at the back of Dex’s t-shirt, his t-shirt, actually, trying to pull them as close together as possible. 

“Also, how much of a lightweight do you think I am?” Dex punches him gently on the shoulder, “I am definitely not that stoned.”

Nursey feels his ears getting hot, buries his face in Dex’s shoulder, he mouths wet, sloppy kisses along Dex’s neck. He didn’t leave a hickey last night, but he remembers the exact place he’d bitten down previously. He runs his tongue gently over the spot. He kisses the spot just underneath of Dex’s ear, pulls on his earlobe with his teeth. Dex groans, He pulls Nursey forward by the hips, hands grabbing at Nursey’s ass. Thank you skating!

“No nosebleed this time?” Dex teases. 

Nursey nods against Dex’s chest. 

They crawl in through the window. Crashing down the hallway with the same fervor as last night but Nurse doesn’t feel like he’ll run out of time if they don’t get to his room right away, he doesn’t feel like he has to convince Dex with every swipe of his tongue that this is a good idea. 

Nursey’s already pulling Dex’s shirt off the second the door opens. Dex backs him up against the door and removes Nursey’s shirt. He pushes him against the door, it slams shut behind them as Dex pins him there, kissing hot and filthy into his mouth. Dex bites down hard against his neck, hands running over Nursey’s flat stomach and Nursey yelps. 

“Holy fuck, Dex,” he moans. 

Then it’s Nursey’s turn to take control. He shoves Dex forward. His knees buckle over the side of the bed and Nursey crawls on top of him. His hands hover over Dex’s belt. 

“Please, just do it,” Dex groans. 

Nursey helps Dex shimmy out of his jeans and then he licks a stripe from Dex’s adam’s apply all the way down his chest, he nips at his hip bone. He can feel Dex, hard in his boxers.

“Derek,” Dex hisses, “Please.”

So Nursey shimmy’s out of his khakis, while Dex tears his own boxers off. Nursey licks his hand, he sees Dex staring at him, like he’s trying to memorize his every move. Nursey kicks off his own underwear and presses their dicks together. He rolls his hips and Dex lets out a moan so loud that he claps his hand over his mouth. Nursey wraps his hand around both of them and starts jerking them off. 

“Will,” Nursey whispers into his ear. 

Dex groans against him, thrusting his hips to try and match Nursey’s movements, head buried in the crook of Nursey’s neck. 

“Derek stop,” Dex gasps out. 

Nursey’s hands fall still instantly. 

“I uh…” Dex stammers, “You’re gonna make me come.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“I was just hoping…” Dex trails off, “Will you fuck me?”

Nursey can’t help the way his eyes blow open, it’s decidedly, incredibly not chill. 

“I didn’t think you’d be into that,” Nursey says. 

“I’m gay, of course I’m into that,” Dex punches him in the shoulder. Nursey’s dick twitches. He’ll have to figure out what that’s about some other time. 

“Have you done it before?” Nursey asks. 

“Yes,” Dex nods, “Yes and I want to do it now,” his hands are wrapped around Nursey’s biceps, fingers clutching tight.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s uh… let’s fuck,” Nursey reaches over to his nightstand drawer and shuffles around until he finds a bottle of lube and a roll of condoms. He slicks up his fingers. 

He’s looking Dex in the eye as he holds one of them up. His non-lubey hand is tracing circles around Dex’s inner thigh. 

“I fucking love your fingers, Derek,” Dex groans as Nursey applies even the tiniest bit of pressure around Dex’s hole. 

It only takes a couple minutes for Dex to demand he add another finger, and then Nursey’s scissoring him open and he’s inserting a third finger and Dex is basically fucking himself on Nursey’s hand. And this is… a lot. In a good way though. 

“I’m so ready for you,” Dex mumbles. 

Nursey rolls on the condom, crawls up to Dex’s mouth for another kiss, which Dex gives him without hesitation. 

“Do you wanna roll over?” Nursey asks. 

Dex shakes his head, he throws a pillow at Nursey who slides it under Dex’s hips, “I want to kiss you while you’re inside of me.”

If Nursey was even a little bit more turned on he probably would have come right there, but he sucks in a breath and nods, open mouthed wordless. 

“Okay,” Nursey says, “If you liked my fingers that much, hopefully this does it for you.”

The moan that Dex lets out is criminal, he claps his hand over his mouth again, remembering that they’re not actually alone.

Nursey goes slow but Dex’s hands are on his hips, pulling him closer. Nursey kisses his neck again, sucks a mark there, runs his tongue over the bit of skin he’s just bruised. 

It’s intense and it’s intimate and they’re both stifling moans with every movement. Nursey holds Dex’s wrists in place as he fucks into him harder.

“Right there,” Dex mumbles.

Nursey was expecting him to close his eyes, but he’s looking up at Nursey, his eyes are dark and tender at the exact same time. Nursey wonders how he looks to Dex. 

Dex’s mouth hangs open and his pupils are blown wide. He sees his mouth start to twitch, sees every way he writhes and squirms underneath of him. He’s hitting his prostate every time and it’s making Dex’s breath hitch in a way that’s sending Nursey. He finally hs to close his eyes because he wants to last and seeing Dex look so fucked out isn’t helping his stamina. 

He can still hear him though, panting and groaning underneath of him, moans stifled by Nursey’s mouth. He reaches for Dex’s dick but Dex shakes his head. 

“You’re doing more than enough.”

Nursey laughs at that, and Dex laughs at him laughing during sex… which feels like nothing he’s ever felt before considering he’s  _ inside  _ of him. 

Nursey hits the spot just right with a particularly hard thrust and Dex is coming. Nursey strokes him through it as he slows his thrust. 

“Keep going,” Dex mumbles, putting his hand firm on Nursey’s hip before he can pull out. 

So Nursey keeps going, fucking into him chasing his own orgasm now and Dex is writhing and moaning, overstimulated and Nursey keeps his eyes open because he wants to remember the way Dex looks right now for the rest of his life. Dex puts his hand on the back of Nursey’s neck and pulls his face in for a kiss and then he bits down on the bottom of Nursey’s lip, pulling at his and Nursey’s coming, stifling his noises in Dex’s shoulder. 

They stay, completely still for a second, both panting, coming down.

“I can’t believe I ever thought I hated you,” Dex finally pants. 

He groans when Nursey pulls out. He ties off the condom and drops it in the general vicinity of his trash can. 

“I can’t believe I ever thought you were straight. “

And then they both laugh. 

“Don’t go writing poems about me, Nurse,” Dex chirps him. His poetry’s an easy target, he doesn’t mind because Dex lets him read it to him on the bus sometimes.

“So uh,” Dex says, “We should do this again.”

“Yeah,” Nursey agrees.

Again ends up being precisely three hours later. 

Tango sees Dex in the bathroom at 2am. Tango is wearing what is very clearly Whiskey’s hoodie, sporting what is clearly sex hair. Dex has a very obvious hickey and he’s wearing what is clearly one of Nursey’s tank tops. They silently agree that they will not talk about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i'm on a nurseydex kick rn, but it's fun!


End file.
